Asesorias de amor
by midori2108
Summary: En la semana de los exámenes, Sakura Haruno, al tener un trabajo de medio tiempo y estudiar, se le complica la materia de matemáticas, no tendrá más opción que pedirle a su novio que la ayude; pero su novio está pronto a entrar a la universidad, no quiere molestarlo con su problema y además le da un poco de pena pedirle ese favor ¿logrará Sakura cumplir con su cometido? One-shot


Asesorías de amor

En una fría mañana de escuela, en la preparatoria; un tenso ambiente se siente en todos los salones, los maestros anunciaron que la semana de exámenes es en unos días, así que todos debían estar preparados sino querían reprobar y no pasar las vacaciones en la escuela en cursos de regularización. Por eso, todos se iban a estudiar a sus casas, hacían grupos de estudio o se iban a la biblioteca porque sería una semana estresante y muy agotadora mentalmente.

La preparatoria está conformada por tres pisos y la azotea; en el segundo piso se encuentran todos los de segundo año de preparatoria, los pasillos en su totalidad vacíos, solo de uno que otro estudiante que esté presente abriendo sus casilleros o conversando con algún amigo.

Una hermosa chica de 16 años, piel blanca, un cabello largo hasta media espalda y sedoso de un color exóticamente rosa y unos ojos verdes jade, alta y de complexión delgada, portaba su uniforme que consistía en una falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla color azul marino, medias blancas, zapatos escolares cerrados color negro, su camisa tipo polo color blanca y un suéter color azul marino y el logo de la escuela y para adornar su cabello, una diadema color roja.

Se dirigía a su salón (2- E) con paso lento aunque por dentro se encontraba nerviosa; su gran amiga Ino Yamanaka, una chica se personalidad extrovertida, gran cuerpo y rubia de cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo y un mechón de cabello le tapaban uno de sus ojos azules, le anunció que se acercan los exámenes finales y aunque ella era una chica de buen promedio se sentía nerviosa ya que últimamente estaba batallando con la materia de matemáticas, no era que no entendiera, pero como cambiaron de profesor y entró a trabajar medio tiempo a la clínica de su tía como secretaria, ya que quería ser doctora, se le estaban complicando.

Sakura Haruno, dió un sonoro suspiro, tenían ya que ser los exámenes, no sabía cómo le iba a hacer. Tenía que estudiar y pasar la materia, no se le dificultaban las otras, nomás daría un repaso para volver a memorizar los apuntes del cuaderno o podría pedirle ayuda a su novio, pensó sonrojándose levemente, luego negó varias veces con la cabeza y cabizbaja siguió su camino; no….ella no podía hacer eso, de seguro él está más ocupado que ella y como él era un año mayor, escolarmente hablando, necesitaba dejarlo concentrarse en sus exámenes y también sus estudios para la universidad.

Llegó a su salón y notó que sus compañeros y amigos estaban concentrados leyendo libros y revisando sus apuntes, otros pedían cuadernos, mientras que también observaba que estaban haciendo fichas de estudio para varias materias como biología, historia, español, inglés, etc.

–¡Sakura!, por aquí- vio cómo su amiga Ino estaba hablando con Hinata Hyuga, una hermosa chica de tez blanca, un largo cabello morado y ojos color perla y la saludaban con la mano y le hacían señas para que se acercara a ella.  
-¿Chicas ya están listas para los exámenes?- pregunto Ino a sus amigas.  
-No realmente- contesto una Sakura desanimada, mientras que Hinata solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tomo un libro y se dispuso a leerlo sin perder de vista lo que sus amigas decían.  
-¿Y por qué no Sakura?- exclamó sorprendida Ino y prosiguió: -Tú siempre has sido de buen promedio, no deberías preocuparte tanto- menciono su amiga mientras tomaba su mochila morada y buscaba su estuche de maquillaje color azul claro. Sakura nomas se quedó en silencio mientras Ino se retocaba su maquillaje, luego la fulminó con la mirada; ella debería de saber porque no se sentía lista, trabajaba medio tiempo y estudiaba, aunque Hinata e Ino trabajaban también no sabía porque tanta confianza en esta última; Hinata si era de estudiar y prepararse para sus exámenes, en cambio Ino; bueno era otro asunto con ella.  
Sakura dijo: -Bueno, tú ya deja de maquillarte, y dime que puedo hacer para no reprobar el examen de matemáticas- pregunto en un tono frustrante. Ino dejó su labor y con voz tranquila contestó: -Pídele ayuda a tu novio- como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sakura se sonrojó y frunció el seño, por lo fácil que decía sin saber lo que pensaba…Claro que ya lo había tomado como opción pero, él tenia exámenes más importantes que realizar y no quería ser una molestia ni quitarle su valioso tiempo de estudio; él era un chico inteligente y muy atractivo, era serio en sus estudios y tenía un futuro prometedor, aparte de ser talentoso y educado. Ino al ver su mirada decaída y su semblante de tristeza, comentó con alegría: -Anímate Sakura, no pierdes con intentarlo- mostrando una sonrisa.  
–Además, dudo que a tu chico le moleste pasar tiempo contigo- añadió guiñando un ojo coquetamente.  
Al oír esas palabras la dejó muy pensativa, a lo mejor, si era buena idea, hace tiempo que no se miraban y lo extrañaba; sonrió para sí misma, lo haría después de clases. –Tienes razón Ino, lo hare- contestó con un tono determinante y con un brillo singular en sus ojos color jade. Ino, al notar la mirada de su amiga, sonrió para sus adentros; en ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando las clases, todos tomaban sus asientos correspondientes, mientras el profesor de ciencias daba comienzo su hora.

Ya después de una exhaustiva y larga jornada de clases, el timbre anunció el fin de las clases, ya todos los alumnos se estaban dirigiendo a la salida para llegar a sus casas a estudiar para los estresantes exámenes. Mientras todos salían del salón, Sakura guardaba unos libros en su mochila color verde esmeralda para acompañar a sus amigas a la salida, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba observando afuera del salón.

Caminando con sus amigas iban en el pasillo del primer piso donde se encontraban las escaleras para salir a la explanada e irse a su casa; cuando ya estaban en la explanada cuando de pronto escucha una voz llamarla por su nombre, -Sakura, mi bella flor de cerezo- Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, aquella voz no podía ser otra que la de –¡¿Rock Lee?!- se giró para ver al chico de cabello negro, ojos negros, cejas pobladas y sonrisa llena de confianza. Rock Lee se le acercó y se arrodilló frente a la mirada de una extraña y sorprendida Sakura le mostró una rosa que llevaba escondida en su mano derecho y con voz clara y alta pronunció: -Mi bella Sakura, por favor se mi novia-.

El tiempo parece que se detuvo para dos personas; la primera, que estaba arrodillada, esperando la respuesta de su amada; la segunda, no sabía cómo reaccionar, debía rechazarlo, ella ya tenía novio hace dos años del cual se encontraba muy enamorada. Ante el silencio de ella, Rock Lee se estaba poniendo nervioso y apresuradamente dijo: -Vamos amada mía, por favor dime que sí, te prometo amarte siempre y serte fiel-. Sakura se quedó pensando cómo decirle que no sin herir los sentimientos del chico, cuando apenas iba a abrir la boca para decirle _*Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos porque tengo novio*_ -Hmp, ella ya no está disponible para ti- de pronto escucha detrás de su espalda una voz varonil que ella conocía con mucha familiaridad, volteo y miro a un chico más alto que ella de piel nívea, unos ojos negros como la noche, una cabellera azabache, con el uniforme planchado y limpio, cuerpo musculoso sin exagerar y una colonia totalmente masculina que la embriaga de sensaciones y acelera su corazón. –Sasuke- pronuncia Sakura en un susurro y lo mira amorosamente.

Rock Lee miró con sorpresa lo dicho por el misterioso chico y observó a la pareja que estaba enfrente tomándose de la mano, ese simple gesto fue suficiente para entenderlo, se levantó y se fue del lugar totalmente desanimado con el corazón roto. Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada, como es que ese tipo se atrevía a declararse a su Sakura. Ella era su novia, era su princesa, su niña consentida, la mujer que amaba y la protegería de aquellos tipos que bien, intentaban acercarse a su novia con otras intenciones, ya tenía suficiente con aceptar los amigos de ella para ahora tener que aguantar a sus pretendientes. Sakura lo observaba tranquila, sabía que Sasuke era muy celoso y posesivo en cuanto a ella se refería, pero así lo amaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya casi no había alumnos por lo que dedujo que por lo menos ya había transcurrido media hora desde que Rock Lee, su compañero de clase, se le declaró. Ambos tomados de la mano, se fueron al auto de Sasuke, le abrió la puerta caballerosamente acción que provocara a Sakura un sonrojo y se metiera; ya dentro del auto, partieron a la salida.

En el recorrido, se detuvieron por un semáforo en rojo y Sakura decidió que era buen momento para comentarle en si la ayudaba a estudiar; se sentía nerviosa pero tenía que afrontarlo sino quería reprobar. –Sasuke-kun, quisiera pedirte un favor- dijo en voz tímida, cosa que llamó la atención de Sasuke, –¿Qué sucede Sakura?- pregunta Sasuke observándola instantáneamente para volver a retomar su vista al frente. Sakura empezó a balbucear cosas un tanto incoherentes tratando que su nerviosismo no la afecte, cosa que, por supuesto no consigue –Sasuke-kun, bueno se acercan los exámenes finales y bueno yo me preguntaba si tú, sé que estas ocupado también y más con eso de la universidad y a lo mejor no tienes tiempo, yo lo entenderé si tú no puedes- Sasuke dedujo mentalmente lo que Sakura trataba de decirle, se le hizo tan tierna verla avergonzada y sonrojada y notó que pedirle eso le estaba costando trabajo así que decidió ayudarla un poco –Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea- y diciendo esa frase, Sakura se sintió más confiada y por fin pregunto: -Sasuke-kun ¿Me ayudas a estudiar para mi examen de matemáticas?- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, la observo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios –Claro que si mi niña-. Sakura sonrió y ambos contentos se fueron directo al departamento de Sasuke.

FIN


End file.
